Without Envy
by Symetrical8
Summary: Ed has know idea why envy suddenly shows up one night. Ed is sure Envy is just trying to get into his head, however, he is mystified by the fact that Envy refuses to leave Ed alone. As Envy appears night after night, Ed finds himself falling for the sexy palm-tree. WARRING: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ed shivered. It was cold in the small military dorm he was sharing with Al, and Ed was only wearing shorts and his tank top. _Why dose it have to be so damn cold? _ Ed thought. He sat down on his bed and flopped backwards onto his pillow and closed his eyes. After a moment of peaceful silence, Ed heard the door creak open slowly. "Al?" Ed muttered, half asleep, "you're back?" Ed got no response. "Al.." Ed was stopped mid sentence as he felt hot breath on his skin. Ed's eyes snapped open. He moved to sit up, but was stopped by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. Ed's eyes finally focused on the person holding him down. "Envy…?" Ed was cut of as Envy bent his head and pressed his lips to Ed's. Ed froze and went limp. He was in complete and utter shock. Envy pulled away from Ed after a moment. Ed, shocked, opened his mouth to say something, but Envy covered Ed's mouth with a thumb. "I trust you won't say anything?" Envy said seductively. Ed stared in shock at the scantly dressed boy sitting on top of him. "Good," Envy said, uncovering Ed's mouth, 'Edward, I want you to know a little secret." Envy moved so that his face was close to Ed's. "I'm always waiting for you, _Chibi-chan_." There was a sound at the door. "Al?" Ed called, hopefully. Envy sighed, "Looks like that's my cue to go. Goodbye, Ed." Envy pecked Ed's lips once, and Ed blinked. Then Envy was gone.

Al finally wrestled the door open. "Al." Ed said, "Al…" Al turned towards Ed, "Are you Ok, Brother? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, Al."

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

Ed Leaned back on his bed. He contemplated telling his brother about his encounter with Envy. Something was holding Ed back- He felt like he shouldn't do anything about what Envy had done, or said. _He kissed me, God damn it! So why the hell do I feel so… happy? _Ed shook his head as disturbing, creepy thoughts filled his brain. _Not 'creepy' or 'disturbing,' _Ed thought, _naughty's more like it. _Ed pulled his covers over his head and tried to sleep. He listened as Al clumsily settled down in the corner for the night.

Ed slowly changed into more comfortable clothes. It had been twenty-four hours since Ed had seen Envy. Twenty-four hours of thinking tirelessly about what Envy had said. _I'm always waiting for you. _What the hell did that mean? Ed sighed he had a sinking feeling that Al knew something had been going on the previous night. Al had kindly asked if it would be Ok if he studied in the library tonight. He claimed he had "nothing else to do" while Ed was sleeping. _He knows. _Ed climbed into his bed. He figured he'd make up for lost sleep by going to bed early. Ed closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Edward. _Edward. _It's time to wake up you little _shrimp._ Come on now…" Ed sat straight up, "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I AM NOT _SMALL!_ I…" Ed stopped abruptly when he saw who'd been speaking to him, "Envy?" Envy smiled. Ed felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt his cheeks start to turn red. _You're acting like a freaking schoolgirl… pull your self together! _Ed thought frantically, _Damn it… Damn it… _Envy smirked, "Hello. I thought I'd stop by have a little _fun _with my Chibi-chan." "What the hell…" Ed was cut of once again by Envy's lips. Envy kissed Ed hard. Ed had never really kissed anyone before, and Envy's forcefulness had taken him by surprise. Ed finally relaxed into the kiss as Envy pushed him back onto the bed. "Envy…" Ed groaned. "Envy, I've never done anything like this before…" Envy kissed Ed again before whispering, "Don't worry, I'll tech you…" Envy pressed his lips to Ed's again. Envy was now straddling Ed, one leg on either side of the other hips. Envy pushed Ed into the bed hard. Ed mumbled incoherent things as Envy began to kiss his jaw and bite softly at his skin. "Envy…" Ed groaned. "Yes Edward?"

"Why…?"

"Don't talk now. It doesn't matter why."

"I think it dose matter…"

Envy kissed Ed's lips again, silencing him. Ed gasped as Envy slid a hand under Ed's shirt. "I think it's time for this to come off…" Envy said softly, "You won't need it anymore…" Ed helped Envy to remove the shirt. The moment the shirt was gone, Envy began running his hands along Ed's bare chest, causing Ed to shiver. Envy carelessly threw his own shirt to the floor, and set to work on Ed's pants. Ed's eyes shot open, "E- Envy…!" "Shh…" Envy coaxed, "Almost done…" Soon, Ed's pants joined the slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor. Ed was left with only his boxers. Envy kissed Ed again, while slowly running a hand up Ed's thigh…


	2. Chapter 2

Al couldn't help but shudder at the sounds he heard coning from his brother's room. _There are several more pleasant ways to find out your brother's gay, _Al thought, _like, having him tell me, for instance! _Practically walking in on his brother and their worst enemy... doing _that..._ was not on the "ten harmless ways to find out your brother is gay" list. If that list existed, of course. Al shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. But, being as he was a suit of armor, the head shaking didn't help much. Al had come back from the library upon realizing he had left his notebook. And now, Al was standing out side the room he shared with his brother, being scared for life. _Should I confront Ed about this, or should I pretend it never happened? _Al thought of every possible outcome of confronting Ed. How would Ed react? Would he simply act like it was nothing? Or would he be honest with Al? Al sank to the floor outside the room, as the repulsive noises faded. _I'll wait till morning to go in there._

Ed slowly opened his eyes. It was still almost dark outside, but he could tell the sun would come up soon. He felt the warm body of Envy against his back. The feeling was nice. _Wait!? Nice!? Ed... you just had... you know what.. with a homunculus! One that probably meant nothing he said last night! And is a guy! _Ed pushed his panicky thoughts away. He went to sit up, but was pulled back down roughly by Envy's arm. "Stay here for a bit, pipsqueak," Envy mumbled. Ed was about to protest at the word 'pipsqueak,' but the sight of Envy's face stopped him. Envy's eyes were half lidded, his mouth open slightly, and to top it off, a small blush covered his cheeks. Ed's heart melted, and he let Envy wrap his arms around him. "Damn it, why are you so damn cute?" Ed cursed halfheartedly."I posses a large amount of natural cuteness," Envy said, his words slightly slurred from sleep, "but I'll never be able to amount to how cute you were last night." Ed blushed and turned his head so Envy wouldn't see. Envy forced Ed to look at him, and leaned in for a kiss. "Brother? Are you awake yet?" At the sound of Al's voice Ed jumped out of Envy's arms. Envy watched Ed force a pair of boxers on; "you know those are mine, right?" Ed blushed even deeper. He thrust Envy clothes at him, muttering, "No time." Envy smirked as he slipped on Ed's boxers. He pulled at the red fabric, saying "You have nice taste, Ed." The Knock came again, and Ed all but pushed Envy out the window, calling out, "you can come in, Al!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ed stood in the doorway of the small cabin, frowning. Of course Envy had followed him to this lonely mountain top. Envy sat triumphantly on the couch in the small living room. Ed sighed. Apparently, Envy had 'pulled a few strings' to land Ed with a forced vacation. About two days ago, Ed had been handed a train ticket and a voucher for a luxury cabin in the middle of nowhere. Great. "So, where's that annoying brother of yours, Ed?" Envy asked. "He went to visit Winery. He wasn't required to come with me, so the jerk decided to leave me in the woods by myself for two weeks."

"Your not alone, you have me."

"You're stating here?"

"Of course. I couldn't leave my little Edward alone now, could I?"

"Get that stupid grin of your face. I would have been fine alone"

"Your blushing!"

"I am not!"

Ed opened the fridge and groaned, "When that old man said the fridge was stocked, he should have added that it was stocked with _beer!" "_Beer? Great!" Envy said shook his head; "Not great. I'm under age. I going to head down the mountain and by some food. Don't burn the place down." "No promises!"

Ed forced the door open and dropped the grocery bags on the table. He began filling the fridge, noticing that most of the beer was gone. Ed scratched his head confused. _I could have sworn... _"Chibbi-chan!" Envy tackled Ed from behind. He smelled of alcohol. "Envy did you...?" Ed asked. Envy cut him off by sloppily kissing him. "Yep," Ed sighed, "You are definitely drunk." Made a cat face and said,"Meow!" Ed tryed to push Envy off, but failed. Envy pushed a beer can under Ed's nose, "You want some?"

"What part of 'under age' do you not understand?"

"The 'under age' part, duh!"

"I'm not drinking!'

"Would you drink if I let drink from my mouth?"

"Definitely not!"

"I heard a 'yes!'"

Envy pounced on Ed and began to nuzzle his neck. "Envy! Get off!" Ed yelled. "Not until you drink!" Envy sang. "Fine! Fine! But only a little." Envy got of Ed and sat across from him. "Drink." Envy said in the super-serious tone only very drunk people can accomplish, and tossed Ed a can. Ed slowly popped the lid a raised the can to his lips. He hesitated a moment, then took a sip. Ed's eyes grew wide and he coughed, "Is this _supposed _to taste like cat piss!?" Envy rocked back and forth slightly, "Yes. That's the beauty of it. It tastes like complete and total shit." Ed nodded, "OK, I drank it! happy now?"

"No. you have to drink the whole can."

"Why?"

"Its no fun when you're the only one drunk!_ I need a drinking buddy!" _

Ed looked at Envy's pleading eyes and gave in. He slowly began to down the whole can. Envy's smile grew as Ed finished the can. He leaned forward and pecked Ed's lips, "There's your reward." Ed, clearly not thinking right anymore, grabbed Envy's shoulders and roughly kissed him. Envy chuckled against Ed's lips, and kissed back. Ed's head felt fuzzy. None of his thoughts were coming through right. All he could clearly think about was _Envy._ "Envy..." Ed muttered against the boy's lips, "i think I might love you..." Envy growled and pushed Ed into the ground. "Drop the 'might.'" Ed stayed silent. "Fine. I'll force you to love me!" Envy said playfully, his words slurring together. He roughly kissed Ed, his hands sliding up the younger boy's body...

There were a few things Ed noticed when he woke up the next morning. 1- He was lying on the kitchen floor. 2- He was completely naked. 3- Envy was lying next to him, also completely naked. 4- He didn't remember how he got there. Ed sat up a felt around for his boxers. he found them and pulled them on quickly. Ed went to stand up, but felt a wave of nausea as he did so. _I'm experiencing a hangover, that's it,_ Ed thought, _never knew it would suck this much._ "Those are mine, you know," Envy said from the floor, "You have an annoying habit of wearing my underwear."


End file.
